The Penitus Oculatus (Burned-Mane Canon)
'''The Penitus Oculatus' is an Imperial organization of spies and assassins, they are the only organization of its kind condoned by the Empire. Before 4E 215 they also served as the bodyguards to the Imperial family, but they have since been replaced by the Blades in that aspect, whom they were originally formed to replace. History The Penitus Oculatus were formed by Emperor Titus Mede after he took power in 4E 17. At the time, the Emperor's rule was unstable and illegitimate. He was not of Dragonblood, not related to the Septims and not chosen by the Elder Council. He only a Warlord from Colovia that seized the Imperial City by force. As such, Titus had many enemies and rivals that he needed to take care of. He formed the Penitus Oculatus to be his agents, his eyes and ears in the Empire. They were tasked with safeguarding the Emperor's rule by finding and killing potential threats. In 4E 176, Emperor Titus Mede II had them replace the Blades as his personal guards. After the end of the 1st Great War in 4E 175, the Thalmor attacked Cloud Ruler Temple, destroying it and killing most Blades in the process. They then began to hunt down any surviving members throughout Tamriel until they were officially extinct in 4E 179. By then the Penitus Oculatus had become as large as the Blades innitially were and had taken over all their duties. They served as the eyes, ears and protectors of the Emperors until 4E 215, when Darius Septim was crowned Emperor after the conclusion of the Stormcrown Rebellion. He reinstated the Blades as his protectors, but kept the Penitus Oculatus as his agents. Structure The Penitus Oculatus answer to the Emperor, but they ultimately get free reign over their activities so the Empire can't be held responsible for their more questionable activities. The organization mostly conducts espionage missions, maintaining a network of intelligence in the Empire and spying on possible threats. They have the authority to take out those possible threats. They are lead by an Administrator. He resides in the White-Gold Tower and from there looks over all the operations conducted by the various members of the Penitus Oculatus. The Administrator generally never goes on missions himself, but he has been known to take charge of a mission if it has high stakes to make sure that it doesn't fail. Below the Administrator are the Intendants, they are veteran members that lead the others in missions and help the Administrator in administering the organization. The Agents are the most common members sent of missions, as they have both the experience and skill to pull most missions off. They usually go alone on in pairs. Operatives only get low risk missions when on their own but can get higher risk missions when they are led by Intendants. Inspectors don't generally go on missions, they normally just help maintain the network of Intel the Penitus Oculatus have set up in the Empire. Bases The Penitus Oculatus have various different bases, hideouts and safe houses all around Tamriel. However the location of most of those are secret to everyone but a select few, even among the organization itself. The only public base the Penitus Oculatus have is a section in the White-Gold Tower in which their leaders' offices are located. Recruitment Like the Blades, the Penitus Oculatus recruit their members from the Imperial Legion or similar Imperial organizations. When individuals that show prominent in stealth and subterfuge are found they are offered a position in the Penitus Oculatus. This makes sure that the organization only has skilled members in their ranks. Members *Theophon Maro, Administrator *Uriel Urtius, Intendant *Aelva Vel, Intendant *Lorchel Dark-Wand, Agent *Wynster Stoine, Agent *Tacitus Lannus, Agent *Villea Richton, Operative Former Members *Remar Vel, Administrator *Marall, Administrator *Colin Vineben, Administrator *Arcus, Intendant *Khasha, Intendant *Gaius Maro, Lieutenant *Arcturus, Agent *Vitellus Maro, Commander *Salvarus, Lieutenant *Aditte Stoine, Agent *Gergio Urtius, Commander *Ortius Civello, Lieutenant *Caesar Autrus, Agent *Ignatius Richton, Administrator Ranks When Titus Mede II changed the Penitus Oculatus into his personal bodyguards, he changed the rank of Administrator to Commander and Intendant to Lieutenant. This was later changed back by Emperor Darius I when he reverted Titus II's reforms. The current ranks are: *Administrator *Intendant *Agent *Operative *Inspector Equipment The Penitus Oculatus have numerous sets of armors. The Inspectors and Operatives use the regular Armor previously used by all the Penitus Oculatus. The Agents use a more subtle armor as they need to be more conspicuous during missions. The Intendants use an armor similar to the Agents but it is black, which further aids them in hiding themselves during their much higher stakes missions. The Administrator, as he doesn't really need to use stealth like the other members, uses a bulkier armor to show prestige and rank. Penitus Oculatus Armor.png|Penitus Oculatus Armor Penitus Oculatus Agent Armor.png|Agent Armor Penitus Oculatus Spy Armor.png|Intendant Armor Penitus Oculatus Spymaster Armor.png|Administrator Armor Category:Factions